Tearing Me Apart
by y-ma-luu-ser
Summary: The companion piece to Foolish Games. Please, read that first it'll make more sense. Draco's POV


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to JKR. Plot is mine.

Tearing Me Apart

Draco was very surprised. He really didn't know what to do. Hermione had just gotten into a huff and left her own flat. Draco finished his coffee and went after her.

He arrived at her office and tried to get in but it was locked. She never locked her office door. He asked her assistant where she was. The young girl told him that she was in an important floo call and couldn't be disturbed.

_I gather it's alright then._ He thought to himself. He went about his business at the ministry and when he returned to her office at about noon, she had left for lunch early.

He went to meet his lunch appointment, the head of his board of directors. It was pretty boring talk. They discussed the new research on potions that they were attempting to buy. The owner of said potion recipe was very enthusiastic to sell to Malfoy International. They were showing a sign of good faith by inviting him to the ministry Yule ball. His daughter was going to be escorted by Draco.

Draco wasn't very excited about it at all but she didn't have a date and he wanted to keep this man happy. He was sort of feeling guilty about not talking to Hermione about it sooner. He would talk to her later tonight. Get everything squared.

He left the lunch meeting still feeling a bit guilty about Hermione. She was so angry this morning. On his way back to the Ministry of Magic, he picked up a large bouquet of tiger lilies, her favorite. But when he got to her office once again, her assistant said that she left early, she wasn't feeling well.

He tried to floo her but it didn't work. For some reason, he wasn't allowed through. He sent the flowers via owl and was returned to him. Draco slowly began to think that she was still angry at him. When he tried to apparate into her flat, he landed a block away. Now he was beginning to get angry. She had no right to shut him out without a word. The least she could do was talk to him.

Draco couldn't be bothered by this. He had better things to do, like investments and the like. He was a very important and busy man, he can't be bothered by these foolish games. What he really did in the month leading up to the ball was sulk.

He hated to admit it but he missed her. He even sent her many apologies via owl but they were all sent back unopened. The floo network still blocked him from her office and home. He was going bonkers trying to get this girl to talk to him. He had realized that he never had to work so hard before. For any other girl, Draco would've forgotten and moved on. But this was Hermione, the insufferable cow had done something to him. He dare not say it out loud but he had to admit he loved her.

The night of the Yule ball was hectic. He realized that he was going to be seated with the golden trio and his nerves were on end and everyone in his way felt his irritation. He also felt horrible about the way he told her about Elisa, the daughter of his associate. Now he had to bring a date and she was probably going to show up alone. Elisa seemed good natured, he may get a chance to talk to Hermione later.

He walked in and was instantly accosted by many ministry officials thanking him for his contribution to the War Orphans Fund. After many handshakes with people he didn't recognize, he escorted Elisa to their table. She was so excited that she would meet the famous Harry Potter.

Then Draco saw them. Hermione, in a lovely blue dress that accentuated her curves and Anthony-Bloody-Fucking-Goldstein, holding her hand. He swore he saw red. Draco wanted to reach over the table and tear the couple apart. Much like his heart was breaking in two. She wouldn't even look at him. _She has some bloody nerves to come to this ball with that fool. _He looked at her in the blue dress, it looked like she spent a fortune on herself, all for what, Fucking Goldstein.

Draco saw his chance to retaliate. He held Elisa's hand and gave it a little peck, much like he used to do to Hermione. _Take that!_ Elisa looked at him strangely and he shook his head. He pulled out her chair and grabbed a flute of champagne for the girl. When he looked back up he saw the ex-Ravenclaw and his Hermione out on the dance floor.

They looked like they had been dating for much longer than a month. _Had she been seeing him all this time?_ He wondered to himself as he watched the bastard spin her around on the dance floor. He saw the couple whisper things to each other. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _He had to talk to her.

When the _happy_ couple returned to the table the food appeared. She looked down at her plate the whole time, only looking up to speak to Potter and She-Weasley. Draco tried not to watch her but it was very difficult. He couldn't taste the food, even though Elisa took a liking to it.

After the food disappeared and the band started again, Potter asked Hermione to dance. It seemed that she was everyone's favorite girl tonight. After Potty, it was the Weasel and then Goldstein cut back in again. He had no idea where Elisa went, something about seeing someone she knew.

Hermione finally left the dance floor but it was with the Weaslette. _Why can't anyone let her alone just for one minute?_ He was anxious to talk to her but he really didn't know what he would say when he got the chance.

Draco walked up to the men's loo and paused. He saw the Girl Weasel leave without Hermione and he pounced. He used a disillusionment charm and entered the women's restroom. He gave a look around and saw her alone at the basin. He locked and silenced the door, to insure privacy.

He really didn't know what to do next he had to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. Draco took a calming breathe and revealed himself. The only thing he could think of doing was kissing her.

So he did. It was harsh and he might have bitten her as well. When he leaned back, Draco felt her tense up under his weight. He didn't know what to do next so he spoke from his heart. But instead of telling her that he loved her, the only spewed anger.

"Did you enjoy that? Or, did you prefer to it to be Goldstein?" He hated that he sounded jealous of all things.

Before he could process his next thought he was speaking again, "First, you ignore my owls then you block me out of your floo. Now you have the gall to come to this event with Gold-fucking-stein. Are you mad?"

When she spoke he could barely hear her, "Are you?" He scoffed at her little question.

"No! You don't get to play the wounded party here. You come here with bloody Goldstein and dance with him and whispered sweet nothings to each other. Did he make you feel wonderful? Did you let him into your knickers, yet?" He couldn't believe the accusations he was throwing at her, he didn't even want to know the answers to the questions he asked.

"No," Draco let out a breath and continued with his barrage.

Someone was trying to get in, "Well, I hope you bloody well enjoyed yourself tonight." Her usually warm and happy eyes were now overflowing with tears. Draco felt like a loon, yelling at a woman in the loo.

"I'm done with you. You can marry Goldstein for all I care. I don't love you anymore." He wanted to say the exact opposite but he was so angry at her, he couldn't contain himself. He quickly left the loo and went straight to Elisa.

"I have to leave early, I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy yourself tonight," Draco started, she held up her hand to stall him.

"No worries, I have loads of fun, I hope everything is alright."

"Goodbye," with that Draco left the ball and went straight home.

Malfoy Manor felt like a graveyard. It was so quiet and still. He was all alone and he had no one to blame but himself. He couldn't get a hold of his own emotions and ruined everything.

He had become jealous and mean and he even made her cry. Draco truly lived up to the Malfoy name. Now she was never going to speak to him again. She would go off and marry Goldstein and have little know-it-all babies that should have been Draco's. He wanted to vomit.

Draco had to make this right and apologize. He needed to do the one thing he thought he'd never do, beg. She was obviously beyond his reach, he didn't stand a chance. Not alone.

* * *

Draco did one thing he had refused to do for years. He talked to Potter. On Monday morning, he went to the Ministry of Magic and looked up the Head of the Auror department, Harry Potter.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked perturbed.

"Yes, Potter. I need your help."

"If it's about Hermione, forget it. You were a right ponce to her at the ball. You should feel lucky that I left my wand in my desk or I would show you what I really think about you." Harry shuffled some papers in his hand and started to walk away.

"Potter, I hate you." Harry stopped walking and turned around, trying to see where the blonde was going with this. "I also need you to help me. I'm in love with her. I need to get her back. Or at least get me a chance to apologize to her. If she still wants to talk to me, that's her decision."

Harry looked at Draco for a while, pondering if what Malfoy said was remotely true. "Start at the beginning."

Draco nodded and followed Harry into his office. He relayed the events of the last month, telling him all the mistakes he had made.

Harry just nodded as he spoke and tried not to hex the blonde for being an arse. When he finished, Draco asked, "So, can you help me or not Potter?"

"Alright, I can help you. But as soon as you make your apology and Hermione still doesn't want you. Leave her alone. For good. Understood?" Harry said.

Draco nodded, already thinking about what he wanted to tell her. Hopefully, this time he would say what he meant instead of everything else.

* * *

Draco fixed his shirt for the third time in an hour. He was currently waiting outside of Hermione's flat. Currently, Potter was talking to Hermione trying to get Draco allowed in to speak to her.

Just as he smoothed down his pants for the fifth time, Harry emerged outside and waved him in. "You have five minutes, speak fast."

Draco walked into her small flat and sat next to her on the couch. It looked like she had been crying. He took a deep breath and started with the first thing he thought he should say.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she looked up at him when he used her name.

When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I was out of line at the ball, you can see whomever you choose and I have no right to say anything against it." He reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

"I think I might love you and when I thought you were slipping away I panicked. I responded the only way I knew how and I'm sorry that it hurt you. I know I don't deserve another chance but I'm so very sorry for the things I said and I just want to forget about this. If you take me back, it would be on your terms. However you want to do this, we can go to Diagon Alley, we can go to a ball, or not. Whatever you want."

He finished and breathed a sigh of relief that he said all he wanted to say without deviating. He was quite proud of himself but when he looked into her eyes, they were still full of tears. _I gather that's my answer then._ Draco made a move to get up but she held him down.

"I understand if you don't want to deal with me anymore, I was out of line. I am truly sorry but I gather it's not enough is it?" He made a move again, this time her tiny hand held on to his.

She took a few cleansing breaths and spoke, "I love you, too."

Draco couldn't believe what he heard, "Say it again."

"I love you," she repeated.

"Again"

"Draco," she said exasperated.

"Really?" he questioned.

"No, I lied," his face fell. She pulled his eyes up to meet hers.

"Really, I love you. Don't ever do that again." She shook his face in her hands.

"Alright but you have to agree the same thing, don't leave home and shut me out, let me explain things." She nodded.

He hugged her close, and then a question arose in his mind. "Did Goldstein kiss you?" he asked worriedly. He was sure it would tear him apart if Goldstein got anywhere near her lips.

Hermione shook her head and he smiled. "Good, it would surely kill me if anyone else's lips touched yours except mine." Draco traced her lips with his index finger and leaned in for a kiss.

They lay on her couch together, Draco was glad it was all as it should be. The next thing he needed to do was to make sure the ring fit her finger.

A/N: I hope that satisfies those that wanted a happy ending for Foolish Games. Both Titles are from Jewel's _Foolish Games_; give it a listen, very sad. Just be glad I didn't base this on the song.


End file.
